


Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away. Until covid-19 at least...

by DiezSimmons



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Autism, COVID-19, Demiboy John Laurens, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is not okay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Lots of cuddles, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Modern Era, Multi, Non-binary character, OT7, Schuylers are not sisters, Trans Angelica Schuyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28481271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiezSimmons/pseuds/DiezSimmons
Summary: A covid-19 OT7 story. All our favourite Hamilton characters are stuck in quarantine in New York city. They live in one big apartment altogether. This story starts when the New york lockdown starts and we follow the crew as they get stuck inside for months with each other. They battle depression, anxiety and just general other problems oh and did I mention smut ;).I felt there were not enough of those so I wrote one.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Hercules Mulligan, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Angelica Schuyler/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Angelica Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Hercules Mulligan/Angelica Schuyler, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Hercules Mulligan/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, John Laurens/Angelica Schuyler, John Laurens/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, John Laurens/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/ Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Kudos: 6





	Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away. Until covid-19 at least...

**Author's Note:**

> A short description of our characters for our story. 
> 
> Alex (22)= Bi as fuck (autistic, seasonal depression, selective mutism)  
> Herc (24)= Bi (anxiety/autism)  
> Laf (22)= Pan and genderfluid  
> Laurens (21)= Demiboy and pan (severe anxiety and selective mutism)  
> Angelica (23)= trans and Bi  
> Eliza (22)= NB and pan (just generally anxious)  
> Peggy (21)= just goes off and lives her best life (ADHD)
> 
> Italics= ASL (American Sign Language)

Alexander moved to the couch in the living room as he heard the jingle from the 8 o’clock news. He plopped down in his spot on the couch in between Lafayette and Hercules who occupied the chaise lounge and Laf who was laying upside down, their legs over the backrest. Alex sat down notebook in hand, throwing his legs into Laf’s lap and putting his head down on Herc’s stomach. They were the only four home at the moment (Peggy was on Hercules’ other side), the rest of the crew either at work or at after-work activities. They listened to the newsreader explain once again what COVID-19 was and how many infections had been counted so far, he then allowed the governor of the state to talk.

“Citizens of New York, it most likely has come to your attention that COVID is rapidly spreading through our city, our country and therefore we need more rules. As you all know Broadway has already been shut down for some days and we are now forced to enforce more rules to keep everyone as safe as possible. As of 8 PM this evening, all non-essential businesses will be closed and will remain closed until our situation improves. Furthermore, a stay at home order will be released at 10 PM tonight, all essential businesses will make efforts to have workers stay 6 feet apart and provide PPE. Lastly, all events of more than 10 people are cancelled and when outside remains 6 feet apart from everyone outside of your household. Good night and stay safe.” Alex was furiously scribbling down all the new rules as Herc was fiddling with the hem of Peggy’s shirt. Hercules jumped when Lafayette’s phone started ringing loudly.

“Laf speaking.” Laf tickled Alex’ feet as he listened to the person on the other side. “‘Liza, calm down alright. No breathe, one of you panicking is enough alright. I am gonna give you Herc alright. Yes, here he comes.” Laf passed the phone to Herc who grabbed it and put it in between his ear and shoulder so he could have his hands free to sign to Laf.

 _“What is wrong with them?”_ Hercules signs to Laf as he listens to Eliza ramble.

 _“Lau is having a major panic attack and Eliza is about to join them. He stopped talking a few minutes ago, he was having a good day. Eliza doesn’t know what they should do.”_ Laf flew through the signs as Herc nodded before starting to talk to Eliza.

“‘Liza, listen to me alright. No, I am not going anywhere, I am just gonna explain how to help Lau alright. Peg is gonna call Angel and tell her to come get you. Laf is already pulling on their shoes and they are gonna run down too while I keep on the phone until Ange or Laf is with you alright?” Herc ushered Alex off his lap as he started to pace the length of their apartment as Laf raced out the door and Peggy got on the phone with Angelica.

“Hey Eliza, can you describe what you see around you. Yes I know you are at work but please describe the backroom for me, that’s where you are ya?” Then he got quiet for a good minute, humming along to whatever Eliza was saying. Meanwhile, Peggy signed to him.

_“Angel is on her way to them. She was already close so like 5 minutes she said.”_

“Hey, ‘Liza, Ange and Laf are on the way alright. Angel will be there in five minutes and Alex tells me Laf should be there first they’re only a block or two away. Can you put me on the speaker please so I can hear when they arrive. Oh, and can you put Lau on for me please, I know he is not speaking but still. Thank you.” Herc grabbed a pillow which he threw at Alex to get his attention as he was rocking back and forth, heavily stimming, as he sat in front of the tv, watching another news station replay the same speech from the Governor.

 _“‘Lex, shut off the TV, please. It’s not doing any of us any good. Can you start the bath with Lau’s soap, please? I think he would really appreciate that.”_ Alex shut off the TV before heading towards the master bedroom. Peggy quickly followed Alex to make sure that there would be a reasonable amount of bubbles in the tub. Meanwhile, Herc was quietly talking to John about nothing mentally counting John’s short gasps.

“Hey Muffin, we gonna breathe yeah? I am gonna count and I want you to follow me yeah. ‘Liza is gonna join in too, right Eliza?” He heard a quiet ‘yeah’ and he took that as a sign to slowly start counting. “‘Kay, in for four, one two three four, hold for a one-two. Now out for four, one two three four. Good. Again.” This continued for a good couple of minutes before he could hear hurried footsteps and a door being thrown open. Herc waited a few seconds before the phone was taken off the speaker.

“Hey, Bear Laf just walked in but we are here now. You handled that really well, you want to be on the line as we walk back or not.” Angelica sounded calm over the phone, her rapid breathing the only hint at the hurry she had been in.

“Nah, Lau already started calming down a bit. I’ll go help Peg and Alex with the bath and tea. See you in 10 or something.” After getting affirmation on the ETA he hung up the phone and set off to make some tea.

Not 10 minutes later just as the tea was done the front door opened. Herc came out of the kitchen to see what the state of their youngest one was. Laurens was half-buried in Angelica as he clutched the side of her coat. He had one of Herc’s beanies on his head and he was shaking like a leaf. Alex emerged from the bedroom with Peggy having successfully prepared the bath. Eliza was trembling as she held Lafayette’s hand for dear life. Angelica whispered something in John’s ear and his head shot up, locking eyes with Herc. Within a second John is wrapped around Hercules’ body, heavy sobs wrecking his small frame. He returned the hug for a second before turning and lifting him into his arms. He made his way into the master. He sat Lau down on the bed so he would be able to remove his clothes. He was careful as he hummed a broadway tune that Laf had brought home. Hercules quickly lost his own shirt and pants before lifting John in his arms and heading towards the warm bath. He slowly lowered John into the bath, making sure his head didn’t go underwater. Then he sat down next to the bath, stroking John’s cheek as the smaller boy sighed at the warm water. Hercules had no idea how long he sat there, just stroking John’s cheek as John started returning to the world of the living. Hercules noticed as John nuzzled Hercules’ hand.

“Hey Lau, you getting back to us.” He got a tired nod from John. “The water is still warm enough, I hope. ‘Xander really tried his best with Pegs.” This got a tiny chuckle out of John as he moved his hands tiredly through signs.

 _“I bet he was nervous. Sorry for worrying y’all. I feel bad for making Liza sad.”_ Hercules smiled at his tired boy in the tub.

“Nah don’t worry about it. You know how we feel about you blaming yourself and I know it’s hard but you are here now. Hami is alright, he made tea with me and he’s probably hugging the life out of everyone he can get his hands on, he got anxious because of the news. I bet you did too.” John visibly deflated as the last bits of stress started leaving his body.

 _“I am tired, Herc. Will you get Angel to cuddle me tonight, you too.”_ John’s eyes started to droop and Hercules decided it was high time to get him out of the bath.

Half an hour later Herc carried Lau into the bedroom. The younger mostly asleep. He walked around to the side of the ‘love pit’ as they had come to call the giant mattress heap in a lowered part of the bedroom. It has been custom made when they moved in together. In the other bedroom was a smaller bed, still a full king, for the times when someone needed a little alone time. The door to the living room was open and Herc could see Alexander peaking around the corner and Herc smiled as he nodded to Alex who took that as a sign to approach and he walked, half ran, through the hallway to meet the other men in the bedroom.

“Hey Muffin, how are you doing? Did you like the bath? I wanted to put in more soap but Peggy didn’t let me.” John smiled sleepily as Alex rambled on. Herc smiled at his hyperactive boyfriend as he tried his best to comfort his other boyfriend who was almost limp in his arms.

“Hey ‘Lex, I think Lau is really tired. How about you go and get Laf and y’all take a shower together so that the girls and Eliza can get their routines done too and we can all head to bed early. It’s been a challenging day for all of us.” Alex nodded as he turned on his heel, back to the living room. Herc took the small stairs into the pit before sinking through his knees in order to lay John down. John immediately crawled underneath the sheets and he pulled Herc down too.

“Sweetheart I need to put on some pants. Give me a sec okay.” Herc quickly threw on a pair of soft pyjama pants before speed walking back to the pit. He laid down next to John just as Laf and Alex entered the room.

20 minutes later Angelica joined the boys who were already in the pit. She snuggled close to John, aligning herself with his back as his front was buried in Hercules’ chest. Lau was dead to the world while Herc was slowly scrolling through his phone as he read a story on his phone.

“Herc, are you okay?” Angelica whispered as she gently carded her fingers through John’s hair.

“Not right now. I will be though, I think. I just hate that John was so scared that he just couldn’t move. I love all of you so much but it breaks my heart to see y’all so hurt. It just ain’t fair” Herc put his phone away as he tried to hide his sniffles.

“Hercules it’s okay to feel emotions, bear. Don’t hide them for us please.” Angelica carefully reached across Lau to caress Hercules’ cheek. Hercules let out a silent sob and his whole body shook as he let out all the emotions he had been bottling up since the beginning of the Covid affair. John unconsciously snuggled closer to Hercules as the larger man sobbed into his neck. Hercules felt a hand card through his short hair, Eliza’s.

“Herc, sweetie, I can take John tonight, you and Angelica get some time together okay. You’ve both had a tough few weeks and a bit of time for the two of you will do you good. Laf and I’ll take care of the others for tonight. John’ll understand.” Eliza whispers. Hercules frowns.

“John will understand love. Go.” Lafayette had entered the room and sat next to Eliza. Angelica unwound herself from John and carefully left the bed. Holding out her hand to Hercules who shakily uncurled himself from John and took the hand as tears filled his eyes. Tears of shame, exhaustion but also pent up anxiety that threatened to spill as he was led to the spare bedroom. As soon as Angelica closed the door Hercules broke down, heavy sobs wracking his body as tears poured down his face. He was pulled into a hug by Angelica as she let him cry his heart out. They stood there for almost fifteen minutes as Hercules sobbed and Angelica just held him before she led him towards the bed. Hercules’ crying had been reduced to sniffles as he put his head underneath Angelica’s chin as he dozed off into an exhausted slumber.


End file.
